


Paternal Instincts

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Butt Plugs, Diapers, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Enemas, Everyone is adorable!, Forced Regression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, It Gets Better, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Partial Nudity, Peter is a great Daddy, Peter is best Daddy!, Sex Toys, Spanking, john is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Peter just wants to take care of John and Remy, but they don't want to be cared for...or do they?





	1. Chapter 1

Peter frowned as he sat down on the couch beside Remy and John, who were watching some stupid game show on tv, the house a mess as well as themselves. 

 

Here lately, Remy and John had let themselves go, both living like slobs, even though he would try and help them, but they just said they didn't want help and didn't care how they were living. 

 

Letting out a yawn, Remy leaned against the couch cushions, trying not to fall asleep, though all the alcohol he had drank, wasn't helping things. 

 

Frowning, Peter reached over and gently pulled the remote out of Remy's hand, which Remy didn't like at all, sitting up and threatening to hit Peter for taking the remote. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing?! Give that back! It's my turn to have it tonight, Peter! Why don't you just leave us the fuck alone?!" Remy yells, his eyes widening when Peter grabs him and places him over his knee, holding him still. 

 

Pulling down Remy's pants and underwear, Peter just frowned and shook his head before bringing his hand down hard against Remy's butt, ignoring Remy's cries and begging, much to John's enjoyment. 

 

"Stop! Damn it, this hurts like hell!" Remy whines, squirming uncomfortably as he tried as hard as he could to get out of Peter's strong grip, but it was pointless to struggle. 

 

Then...it happened. As Peter finished up the spanking, Remy lost control of his bladder, peeing all over Peter's lap, tears streaming down his red face. He'd never been this embarassed in his whole life. 

 

"Oh no! My little one had an accident! Looks like someone needs diapers more than I thought! Don't you worry, Daddy will take care of you." Peter says as he cradles a naked, wet Remy in his arms, shushing his cries and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

 

"I--I'm not a "little one!" You ain't my "Daddy", and I definitely don't need diapers, neither!" Remy says, a deep shade of red tinting his cheeks at hearing himself talk about this kind of stuff.

 

Peter just ignored Remy and laid him down on the couch, walking to his bedroom and quickly returning with a diaper bag as well as a few other items that might be needed. 

 

"Hey, I already told ya, I ain't no baby, and I ain't wearin' no diapers! I'm sorry, but that's not my thing, Pete." Remy says, whining and turning away from Peter, when he places a pacifier gag in his mouth, buckling it snugly around his head so he couldn't remove it.

 

"Pete, what're you doin' to him?! I didn't think you were into kinky stuff like that. I knew you had something weird you were hiding. I'm glad it's him and not me." John says, watching Remy squirm, trying to take the gag off. 

 

"You will be next, little boy. Stop fighting me, baby boy. This will go a lot faster if you just relax. I'm here to take care of you, not to hurt you." Peter cooes as he pulls out a diaper, powder and rash cream, as he didn't want his little baby to get a rash. 

 

Remy's eyes widen and he whimpers behind the pacifier gag, his cheeks turning red as Peter spread his legs a bit, rubbing his tummy in a soothing motion, before spreading his butt cheeks slightly, so he could rub the cream on him.

 

"It's alright, little one. It'll be over soon. I know you don't like this, but I can't let you get a diaper rash." Peter cooes as he adds a generous amount of powder, lifting Remy's legs and sliding the diaper beneath his bottom, pulling the front over his crotch and taping it on snugly. 

 

Peter smiles down at Remy as he rubs his tummy soothingly, admiring how cute he looked in a diaper, not thinking any of this was weird at all, contrary to Remy and John, who looked horrified, knowing this would happen to him next. 

 

"Alright, baby boy. Let's get you dressed, then, I'll start on your friend." Peter cooes, smiling as he slips a pair of light blue mittens over Remy's hands, tightening them, so they wouldn't hurt Remy, but would be tight enough so that he couldn't remove them. 

 

Remy growled behind the pacifier gag, and desperately tried to get the mittens off his hands, but it was no use, as the only one who could remove them, was Peter and he didn't seem like he wanted to take them off. 

 

"Please don't fight, little one." Peter cooes as he slips a baby blue teddy bear print onesie over Remy's head, smiling as he pulls it down and snaps it closed over his diaper. 

 

Next, Peter tugged a pair of matching booties onto Remy's feet, smiling at how adorable Remy looked, before sitting him on the floor with a toy, ruffling his hair gently. 

 

"Now it is your turn, little one." Peter cooes, as he gently grabs John's ankles and pulls him down, trying not to hurt him. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his little ones. 

 

Managing to get one foot free, John growled and kicked out at Peter, kicking him in the stomach, which didn't really seem to hurt him, but it did make him upset with John. 

 

"You are pushing it, boy. I don't want to have to spank you, too." Peter says as he tugs off John's t-shirt and pulls his pants down, revealing his very childish-looking underwear. 

 

Peter looks down and chuckles. "Look at your little boy undies! How cute! I guess you're more childish than I thought, John." Peter says as he gently slips off John's undies, setting them aside, as he wouldn't be wearing those again for a long time.

 

"Hey! You can't do this to me! Give me back my clothes, Peter! I'm not gonna be like him..." John says, pointing to Remy, who was curled up in a fetal position, crying and screaming behind the pacifier gag. 

 

"Maybe you won't have to have the gag and mittens, if you're a good boy. But, so far, you're failing at that, so you'll probably end up with them, too." Peter says as he repeats the diapering process with John, having to hold him still from how much he was fighting.

 

"Hold still! Daddy doesn't want to hurt you." Peter says as he grabs John's wrists, holding them with one hand while he used his other hand to secure a pacifier gag around John's head.

 

John whimpered behind the gag and gave up his fight against Peter, seeing as it was no use and he was no match for him, anyway. 

 

"That's a good boy! It seems like you might listen to me, after all, John." Peter says, as he finds another pair of mittens, which were a pale yellow color. 

 

Sliding the mittens over John's hands, Peter smiled and tightened them, before finding a onesie with cute little animals on it as well as matching booties. 

 

John just whimpered behind the pacifier gag and blushed a deep shade of red whenever Peter tugged the onesie over his head and pulled it down, snapping it closed over his diaper, slipping on the booties after. 

 

Pulling both John and Remy into his arms, Peter smiled, kissing their cheeks lovingly and giving their padded bottoms gentle pats, causing both boys to whimper, not knowing how to feel at the moment. 

 

"Aww, my little ones are so cute! Let's go see how you like your new room." Peter cooes as he stands up holding both boys on his hips as he walked down the hall to a room that they were not allowed to access before, until now. 

 

Unlocking and opening the door, Peter smiled as he walked into the room, which had been converted into an adult baby nursery.

 

He did all of it himself, building every piece of furniture, from the crib to the rocking horse, painting it as well, explaining why he'd been so busy lately and why he had rarely been seen by Remy or John. 

 

"This is your new room, little ones." Peter says, looking down at Remy, who just whimpered and buried his face in Peter's shoulder, wishing this was a dream. 

 

Here they were, in a giant nursery, diapered and dressed like babies and restrained. Is this really how their lives were going to be from now on?

 

"How about we play with some of your toys? That'll be fun!" Peter cooes as he sits Remy and John on the floor, joining them for some playtime before dinner. 

 

Remy grumbles behind the pacifier gag and crosses his arms, not knowing what he did to deserve this. 

 

John seemed to be fine with playing with toys, picking up a stuffed bunny and hugging it close to him for comfort, drooling behind his pacifier gag quite heavily, a good amount of it dribbling onto the front of his onesie. 

 

"Good boy, John! You like the bunny, don't you?" Peter cooes, smiling down at John, who just blushed and held the bunny tight, not wanting to let go of it. 

 

Remy looks over at John and rolls his eyes, not believing that he was actually going along with this. 

 

Looking down at Remy, Peter frowned and picked up a teddy bear, handing it to Remy with a smile, watching to see what he would do with it. 

 

Growling behind the pacifier gag, Remy threw the bear at Peter and crossed his arms again, turning his back to face Peter, very upset by the fact that he was now stuck living as a baby. How was Rogue going to take this?

 

"Aww, little one. Why are you so grumpy, huh? I bet I know what's wrong. You just need some cuddles don't you?" Peter cooes as he gently pulls Remy into his arms, shushing him when he cries behind the pacifier gag, grabbing his mittened hands gently when he tried to hit him. 

 

Peter smiles down at Remy and wipes the tears away from his eyes with his thumb, shushing him and rocking him gently, not wanting his baby boy to cry and be unhappy. 

 

"It's alright, Remy. Daddy's here to make everything better. I promise. Now, I bet you two are getting hungry. Let's go get some food in your little tummies." Peter cooes as he scoops both boys up, smiling as he carries them to the kitchen, placing both of them in highchairs. 

 

Tying bibs around John and Remy's necks, Peter smiled as he removed their pacifier gags, so they'd be able to eat, whether or not they'd get them put back on, would depend on their behavior. 

 

John just whines and looks over at Remy, who was clearly very mad about being made into a baby. 

 

"It's not that bad, mate. I'm actually kinda enjoying it. We both never had good childhoods, so just look at it like a do-over." John whispers, turning around the best he could, to see what Peter was cooking for them.

 

"I hope my little ones are hungry!" Peter says, looking up when he heard the front door close, followed by familiar footsteps. 

 

It was Friday night, and Rogue had arranged to stay with Remy for the weekend, as she'd been so busy with school and anti-mutant stuff, that she hadn't got to spend time with Remy in a while.

 

Walking into the kitchen, Rogue stopped dead in her tracks when she saw both Remy and John sitting in highchairs, dressed like babies, diapers and everything. 

 

Rogue didn't know how to respond any other way, but to laugh at seeing her boyfriend sitting in a highchair, dressed like a baby. 

 

"Please tell me you lost a bet or something, Remy! This is great!" Rogue laughs as she walks over to Remy and stands in front of his highchair, smiling up at him, not knowing that it was making him upset. 

 

"No, I didn't lose no bet! This was done against my will! That big dummy spanked me and made me pee myself, so he put me in diapers, and John, too! He touched me in a place that I don't wanna talk about!" Remy yells, alerting the attention of Peter, who walked over to Remy and crossed his arms. 

 

"Uh-oh! You're in trouble!" John teased, looking over at Remy, who just slumped down in his highchair, knowing that he'd probably be spanked again or put in a time-out. 

 

"What's going on?" Peter asks, looking down at Rogue, who looked tiny compared to how tall and big he was. 

 

"She's makin' fun of me, Pete! Maybe she needs a spanking." Remy says, a smirk forming on his face, hoping that Peter would give Rogue a taste of her own medicine. 

 

"I will take care of this, after you two have been fed. Rogue, you may go watch tv or wait in here while I feed them." Peter says, frowning when Rogue just scoffs and goes into the living room to watch tv. 

 

Peter smiles as he carries two bowls of mush over to Remy and John, placing a bowl on each tray, Peter decides to feed John first, feeling like he wouldn't fight and fuss as much as Remy would. 

 

Scooping up a spoonful of food, Peter smiles as he brings the spoon to John's mouth, frowning when he turned away from him, refusing to eat that mush. 

 

"Come on, John. Be a good little baby and eat your food for Daddy." Peter cooes, trying to get John to eat, but he still refused to.

 

"John, this will be all you get for now, so I suggest you eat it." Peter says, chuckling whenever John opened his mouth and ate the food that was offered to him, shuddering from the taste and texture. The smell alone was enough to make anyone vomit. 

 

"Ugh! That's disgusting! What is that?!" John asks, trying not to vomit all over himself. 

 

"That is not important, little one. Now, eat up for Daddy." Peter cooes as he feeds John another bite of food, tsking when he spat some of it out, making a mess of his bib and highchair. 

 

"No, keep it in your mouth, baby boy. You can do it, John." Peter cooes as he uses the spoon to scoop up the falling food, getting it into John's mouth before feeding him the rest of the bowl. 

 

"Good boy, John! You ate it all! Now, let's see if Remy will eat all of his, too." Peter cooes as he scoops up some food and brings it Remy's mouth, not even surprised when he turned away from him, refusing to eat. 

 

"Now, Remy, I thought we were going to be a good boy from now on?" Peter cooes as he tries to feed Remy again, gasping when Remy manages to push the bowl of food off the highchair and onto the floor. 

 

"I'm not hungry! And even if I was, I wouldn't eat that shit, anyway!" Remy says, huffing and crossing his arms, not even thinking about the punishment that he might recieve. 

 

"Remy! Why are you so upset? All I want to do is take care of you two, but you're making it difficult." Peter says as he cleans the mess off the floor, and wipes off John's face. 

 

Taking John and Remy out of their highchairs, Peter sighed softly as he walked over to the couch and looked down at Rogue, who was upset that Remy told on her. 

 

"Come with me, little one." Peter says as he walks to the nursery, turning around to make sure that Rogue was following them, which she was, quite reluctantly. 

 

Upon entering the nursery, Rogue was silent, not knowing what to think about this. She wanted to run, to get away from there, but part of her wanted, no, needed this. 

 

"What?! What is this? Oh, this isn't right, buddy. You need some help." Rogue says as she watches Peter open a drawer full of pacifier gags, mittens and restraints of all kinds, shaking with fear, whimpering when she starts to wet herself. 

 

Picking out three pacifier gags, Peter smiles as he walks over to John and Remy, holding their heads still as he buckles a pacifier gag around both of their heads, ruffling their hair and picking John up. 

 

"Does baby John want to bouncy-bouncy? I bet he does!" Peter cooes as he gently sits John in an adult-sized baby bouncer, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, chuckling softly whenever John tries to get out of the bouncer, but can do nothing but bounce, stuck until Peter decides to take him out. 

 

Walking over to Rogue, Peter frowns when he sees her shaking, not wanting her to be afraid of him. He just wanted to take care of her, as well, seeing how stressed out she was, she really needed it. 

 

"Don't be afraid, little one, Daddy will make everything alright." Peter cooed as he kneeled in front of Rogue, carefully slipping off her shirt, bra, wet panties and pants, setting them aside, as they weren't needed anymore. 

 

"Oh, Remy, I wish you could help me! I don't want this! Let me go, you big oaf!" Rogue cries as Peter picks her up and carries her over to the changing table, gently laying her down and holding her still as he fastened a pink pacifier gag around her head, gently rubbing her tummy after. 

 

Remy growled and spewed profanities behind his pacifier gag, as he watched Peter touch Rogue like that. It wasn't right. She said she didn't want this, and Peter didn't listen to her. But there was nothing he could really do about it. 

 

Meanwhile, it seemed like all that food had finally made its' way through John's digestive system, and he felt an increasing pressure in his bowels everytime he bounced, but there was no way he was about to shit himself.

 

Whimpering behind his pacifier gag, John looks over at Peter, who is busy trying to put a diaper on Rogue, oblivious to how he was feeling at the moment. 

 

Eventually, it became too much for John and he couldn't hold it any longer. As much as he hated it, he was going to have to give in and use his diaper, because there was no way that Peter would let him use the potty. 

 

Whining softly, John lets out a grunt and messes himself, hating the way it felt against him, and being in the bouncer meant that it would most likely get all over him. 

 

Kicking out at Peter and fighting with all the strength she had in her body, Rouge screamed behind her pacifier gag, wishing she hadn't ever come to their house in the first place. 

 

"Please don't fight me, little one. I only want to help you." Peter cooes as he gently rubs Rogue's tummy to calm her, surprised when it actually worked and she laid submissive to him. 

 

Whimpering softly, Rogue just stared up at Peter as he lifted her legs and slid a diaper beneath her bottom, adding powder before pulling it over her crotch and taping it on snugly, gently rubbing the front before finding an outfit for her. 

 

Sitting Rogue up, Peter smiled as he slipped a purple polka-dotted onesie over her head and tugged it down, snapping it closed over her diaper, followed by a pair of matching purple booties and mittens. 

 

"Aww! What a cute little baby girl you are! I bet you'd like to rock on the horsie with Remy, wouldn't you?" Peter cooes as he picks up both Rogue and Remy, carrying them over to the rocking horse and sitting them down, putting Remy in the front. 

 

Gripping the horse's neck the best he could, Remy just whimpered behind his pacifier gag, rocking back and forth to make the horse move, blushing when he feels Rogue wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning against him. 

 

By now, John was sobbing, his face red from being so upset. He was so uncomfortable and hoped that Peter would change him soon, or else he would get one nasty diaper rash. 

 

Hearing John crying, Peter smiled as he walked over to him, a certain smell explaining why he was crying so hard. 

 

"You've already made Daddy a present, John? I'm surprised you gave into messing yourself that easily. Oh, well....let's get you changed, little one." Peter cooes as he picks John up out of the bouncer and carries him over to the changing table, laying him down. 

 

John whimpers behind his pacifier gag, covering his blushy face with his mittened hands, squirming slightly as Peter unsnapped his onesie, revealing his soiled diaper, which didn't even seem to bother him at all.

 

"What a messy boy you are, John! Daddy's proud of you!" Peter cooes as he untpes the soiled diaper, revealing the mess inside, which didn't seem to gross him out, and it appeared as if he'd dealt with it before. 

 

Wiping the mess away from John, Peter smiled down at him, chuckling when he kicked and squirmed, not liking the way the cold wipes felt against his skin. This was the most uncomfortable feeling he's ever felt in his whole life. 

 

Once John had been wiped clean, Peter slid a new diaper beneath his bottom and added a generous amount of powder before pulling the diaper over John's crotch and taping it on snugly, rubbing his tummy soothingly and snapping up his onesie. 

 

"There we go, John. All nice and clean again. I bet you feel better, don't you?" Peter cooed as he helped John sit up, smiling when he reached up at him, wanting to be picked up, as he liked being held. 

 

Looking over at John, Remy just rolled his eyes, a bit upset that Daddy wasn't cuddling with him. 

 

Sitting up, Remy noticed that Rogue felt heavier against him, and that she had fallen asleep from the rocking motion. 

 

Whining softly, Remy reached a hand out at Daddy, who was busy cuddling with John, but noticed him and walked over to the rocking horse with John in his arms. 

 

"Just a minute, John. I need to put you down, so I can put Rogue to bed, okay?" Peter says as he sits John on the floor and carefully picks Rogue up, removing her pacifier gag and replacing it with a normal pacifier, Peter smiles as he lays her down in the crib, covering her with a blanket. 

 

"How about you two have your bottles, then we can cuddle until you get sleepy?" Peter cooes as he helps Remy off the rocking horse, sitting him on the floor beside John, smiling as he removes their pacifier gags. 

 

"Can you two be good little boys until I get back?" Peter asks, kneeling down in front of John and Remy, who just nodded their heads, looking up at Peter. 

 

"Alright. I'll be right back, and if you act up, I'll give you a spanking with that paddle hanging on the wall, there." Peter says as he points to a large, wooden paddle that was hanging on the wall before going to the kitchen to get bottles for John and Remy. 

 

It doesn't take long for the milk to heat up, which was a good thing, because Peter was afraid to leave the boys alone for too long, not wanting them to start fighting and hurt each other somehow. 

 

Pouring the warm milk into two bottles, Peter smiles as he makes his way back to the nursery, surprised when he saw that John and Remy were still sitting where he left them, waiting patiently. 

 

Sitting down on the floor, Peter smiled when both boys crawled into his arms, snuggling against him adorably, having already slipped into their baby headspaces. 

 

"Such good little ones. Daddy's glad that you finally gave into this..." Peter cooes as he holds a bottle with both of his hands, grinning when Remy and John started to suckle, with Remy dozing off and on. 

 

It was a soothing experience for both boys, and for Peter as well, who greatly enjoyed being a Daddy to such sweet little ones. 

 

Remy manages to drink most of his bottle before falling asleep, curled up in Peter's lap, sucking his thumb innocently. 

 

"You're still hungry, aren't you, John? It's alright, you can finish, baby boy." Peter cooes as he tilts the bottle, so John can finish up the rest, knowing he was getting tired by the way his eyelids were drooping.

 

Once John was finished with the bottle, he let out a yawn and fell asleep, leaning against Peter, who smiled down at him before picking the boys up and carrying them over to the crib, carefully laying them down, trying not to wake up Rogue. 

 

Rolling over, Remy woke up for a moment and smiled when he saw that Rogue was lying beside him, sleeping quietly for the moment. 

 

He pressed a kiss to her hair before gently placing his arm over her, cuddling her as he fell back to sleep. 

 

Smiling softly, Peter found a large, fuzzy blanket that would keep his little ones warm tonight, gently placing it over them and giving the boys each a pacifier and their favorite stuffed animals. 

 

Peter didn't want to leave his little ones, so he chose to sit in the rocking chair beside the crib, and watch over them as they slept, ready to comfort them if they had nightmares or needed a diaper change, he wanted to be there for them. 

 

Sighing happily, Peter picked up a book from the shelf that he had left in case he needed to sit with a little one. 

 

He might as well have something to do to pass the time, as this was going to be a long night, and it was just the start of the weekend....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets two new little ones, unsuspecting Jean Grey and Scott Summers....

The next morning, Peter had woken up before his little ones, deciding to let them sleep in for a bit, while he went to go prepare breakfast for them, hoping they were still in their baby headspaces. 

 

Rolling over in the crib, Remy whined and slowly opened his eyes, sitting up and letting out a yawn, looking around and seeing no sign of Peter, and he needed a change. 

 

Looking down and seeing Rogue asleep, Remy smiled, deciding to leave her be for now, figuring she'd be grumpy if she was woken up so suddenly. 

 

Looking over at John, Remy frowned at hearing him snore. He might've been in a baby headspace, but he still snored like a grown-ass man. 

 

Reaching down and gently shaking John's shoulder, Remy smiled when he got him to wake up, his usually messy red hair sticking up everywhere, giving him the cutest bedhead ever. 

 

Sitting up in the crib, John whined and pushed Remy weakly before rubbing at his eyes, trying to wake himself up, gasping whenever Peter walked into the room, smiling down at them lovingly. 

 

"Good morning, little ones!" Peter cooes as he lifts both John and Remy into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to their foreheads before making his way over to the changing table, knowing that both boys needed a change, happy that they let go and used their diapers during sleep. 

 

Sitting Remy on the floor with a toy, Peter smiled, ruffling his hair before gently laying John down on the changing table, removing his onesie as it was now dirty, revealing his wet diaper. 

 

"My goodness, John! You're really wet, aren't you? Well, don't you worry, Daddy will get you all nice and dry again." Peter cooed as he gathered up changing supplies and started to change John, looking behind him when he heard Remy whining and starting to fuss. 

 

Helping John sit up, Peter smiled and walked over to the closet, pulling it open and picking out another onesie for John with cute little dinosaurs on it. 

 

Returning to John, Peter smiled and gently slipped the onesie over his head, tugging it down and snapping it closed over his diaper, picking him up and kissing his cheek, before sitting him on the floor to play. 

 

"Alright, Remy. Let's get you changed, now." Peter says as he picks Remy up and gently lays him down on the changing table, removing his onesie as well, frowning when he felt how hard his tummy was. 

 

"Looks like my little one has an icky tummy....don't you worry, Daddy will give you a nice enema and that'll help you get all that yucky stuff out." Peter cooes as he goes about changing Remy, leaving him in just a diaper, as he would be recieving an enema and didn't need to mess up his clothes. 

 

He then sat him on the floor, while he opened a drawer and pulled out the needed supplies for an enema and smiled down at Remy, whose eyes widened in fear and he whimpered, not wanting that. 

 

Whining softly, Rogue rolls over and starts to wake up, sitting up in the crib and stretching, letting out a yawn and rubbing at her eyes, gasping when she saw Peter walking over to her and how he towered over her, like a giant. 

 

"Good morning, baby girl. How about we get you changed and get you some breakfast, huh?" Peter cooed as he lifted Rogue out of the crib and carried her over to the changing table, gently laying her down and stripping her of her onesie. 

 

Looking up at Rogue, Remy gave her a reassuring smile, blushing, as he was only in a diaper in front of his chérie. 

 

"Don' worry, chére. Things will get better for ya. It'll get easier once you just accept it, like John and I did." Remy says, blushing an even deeper shade of red when Rogue's privates were exposed and she was changed into a dry diaper and a cute little pink shirt with ruffles, placed on the floor beside John. 

 

"Pink?! I hate pink! Can't you tell by the clothes I wear, that pink isn't my color, you big dummy?!" Rogue grumbled, huffing and crossing her arms with a cute little pout. 

 

Walking over to Rogue and standing over her, Peter frowned, looking down at Rogue, knowing she would probably be this way, but she needed to learn that she would wear whatever she was dressed in, or go in just a diaper. 

 

"Okay, then. You've just lost your clothing privlages for the day. You'll learn to wear whatever Daddy puts on you, little girl." Peter says as he removes Rogue's shirt, leaving her in just a diaper, sighing as he walks back over to Remy. 

 

"Alright, Remy. Let's take care of that grumpy tummy. Daddy's going to fill this up, and I'll be right back." Peter says as he goes to fill the enema bag up with warm, soapy water, wanting to make sure that Remy got all cleaned out. 

 

Once the bag was full, Peter made his way back to the nursery, smiling down at Remy, who was still where he was, whimpering and shaking in fear as he'd never had to have an enema before and was terrified. 

 

"Aww...it's not scary, Remy. It'll be uncomfortable, but you feel a lot better once it's over, I promise. You can do it, baby boy." Peter cooes as he kneels down behind Remy and tugs down his diaper, lubricating the tip of the nozzle and getting Remy into a comfortable postion. 

 

Gently rubbing Remy's shoulder, Peter smiled as he gently slid the tip of the nozzle into Remy's hole, shushing him when he whined and started to cry, not liking any part of this. 

 

"I don't like it, Daddy! I don't like it!" Remy cries, biting his lip whenever Peter gently started to pump the soapy water into Remy's bowels, holding Remy still when he started to squirm and fuss. 

 

"Ha! In your butt, Rem!" John said before clapping his hands and giggling excitedly, thinking what was happening to Remy was hilarious, glancing over at Rogue, who just blushed and didn't say anything. 

 

"John, that's not very nice!" Peter says, scolding John lightly before turning his attention back to Remy, who just whined and cried out in pain, wanting that nozzle out of him!

 

It only took a total of five minutes and the nozzle was removed from Remy's hole, but that wasn't the end, because in order to make sure that Remy got throughly cleaned out, Peter would have to insert a plug into Remy's hole for a little while. 

 

Standing up and walking over to a drawer with various adult toys, Peter smiled as he picked out a butt plug and grabbed a tube of lubricant before going back to Remy, who just whimpered and cried from the pain in his tummy. 

 

Squirting a good amount of lubricant onto the plug, Peter smiled and took off Remy's diaper, tsking when he saw that Remy had already managed to wet it a little bit. 

 

Gently rolling Remy onto his back, Peter smiled and shushed him, gently rubbing his tummy before he spread his legs and gently inserted the plug into Remy's hole, grinning when he heard Remy moan, now submissive, which was just the way he liked it. 

 

"Shh...baby. It's all over with. You did so good! Now, until your tummy starts to feel hard again, you're going to keep that plug in, okay?" Peter cooed as he grabbed a diaper for Remy, that was more absorbant, giving Remy his pacifier before getting the diaper on him.

 

Helping Remy sit up, Peter smiled as he picked out a onesie for him, a white one with blue stripes, slipping it over his head and tugging it down, snapping it closed over his diaper. 

 

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast in those little tummies." Peter cooes as he helps Remy, John and Rogue stand up, holding their hands as he led them to the kitchen, sitting John and Rogue in highchairs, and letting Remy rest on the couch as he wasn't feeling that hungry. 

 

Curling up on the couch, Remy whined, crying out in pain from all the liquid in his bowels, wanting to expell it so badly, but with the plug in, he'd have to wait a while. He'd never felt anything more uncomfortable in his whole life. 

 

Tying bibs around John and Rogue's necks, Peter smiled as he cut up pancakes and covered them in syrup, placing them in front of John with a plastic child fork, figuring that John would want to feed himself, so he could feed Rogue. 

 

John just looks at Peter and smiles before he starts to feed himself, getting sticky syrup all around the corners of his mouth and on his chin, but it didn't seem to bother him too much. 

 

Cutting up pancakes for Rogue, Peter smiled as he got some onto a fork and brought it to her mouth, frowning when she turned away and pushed Peter's hand away, wanting to feed herself like John. 

 

"No, no, little one. You're much too young to feed yourself, so Daddy's going to feed you." Peter cooed as he tried feeding Rogue again, smiling when she opened her mouth obediently and ate all that was offered to her. 

 

Once Rogue and John had been fed and cleaned up, Peter carried them to the living room, gently sitting them in the playpen he'd set up for them, when they were asleep last night. 

 

"You two play nice." Peter cooes as he ruffles their hair and walks over to the couch, where Remy was still curled up, moaning in pain, feeling like he was about to burst from all the water in his bowels. 

 

"Alright, Remy. I think it's been long enough, little one. Come on, let's go take that plug out, so you can go poopy for me." Peter cooes as he picks Remy up and carries him to the nursery, gently patting his padded bottom, chuckling when he whimpered. 

 

Gently laying Remy on the changing table, Peter smiled as he unsnapped his onesie and opened his diaper, gently rubbing his tummy before sliding the plug out of his hole, grinning when Remy moaned, obviously liking that.

 

Putting a new diaper on Remy, Peter smiled as he gently rubbed his tummy, chuckling when he squirmed and whimpered, crying out in pain as he was cramping pretty bad, and couldn't hold it in any longer. 

 

Closing his eyes and letting out a small grunt, Remy whined and cried as he started to release the mess into his diaper, his face red with embarassment and from crying so hard. 

 

"You're doing good, little one. Keep going, it all has to come out." Peter cooed as he worked to get the onesie off of Remy, not wanting it to get dirty as the diaper was quickly being filled to capacity. 

 

Once Remy had finally finished messing himself, Peter decided that he would need a bath to get all the mess off of him and to make him feel better, as he knew that Remy felt icky by doing this. 

 

"Come on, little one, let's go give you a bath. That'll make you feel better." Peter cooed as he picked up a crying Remy and pressed a kiss to his soft hair, holding him close as they headed to the bathroom, Peter knowing that Rogue and John would be too scared to try anything. 

 

"It's not fair that I don't get to wear any clothes, because I don't like pink. I--I feel uncomfortable like this!" Rogue says, holding a stuffed bunny close to her, trying to hide her breasts, knowing how John got sometimes...

 

"Aw, it's not that bad, love. You'll get used to it, and maybe if you're a good girl, and ask nicely, he'll let you have a shirt." John says, smiling as he looks down at Rogue, who just blushed and turned away from him. 

 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Peter had gotten Remy into the bathtub and was in the process of getting Remy cleaned up, making Remy get onto his hands and knees, so he could clean the mess away from him. 

 

Whimpering softly, Remy frowned and looked back at Peter, who was cleaning the mess away from his bottom, not knowing if he should like the way that Peter was touching him, or not. 

 

"You're doing so good, baby boy. How about we cuddle after your bath and Daddy can feed you a bottle? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, baby?" Peter asks as he gently has Remy sit down, reaching down and tickling his tummy, smiling when he giggled and squirmed. 

 

"There's my happy boy! Now, let's get you out and dry you off, then we'll get you all dressed..." Peter cooed as he drained the water and lifted Remy out of the tub, sitting him on the bathmat, wrapping a towel around him, before picking him up. 

 

Carrying Remy to the nusery, Peter smiled as he gently laid him down on the changing table, gathering up diapering supplies, as well as a pacifier for Remy, who seemed to be content to suck on his fingers, which wasn't sanitary. 

 

"Here, Remy. Why don't you suck on this, instead, little one?" Peter cooed as he gently pulled Remy's hand away from his mouth and slid the teat of the pacifier inside, smiling when he started to suckle. 

 

Unfolding the diaper and sliding it beneath Remy's bottom, Peter smiled, adding a generous amount of powder before pulling the front over Remy's privates, taping it on snugly, gently rubbing Remy's tummy before helping him sit up, picking out a clean onesie. 

 

Slipping the onesie over Remy's head, Peter smiled and tugged it down, snapping it closed over his diaper, follwed by a pair of socks to keep his feet warm as it was a bit chilly in the house. 

 

"Okay, since you've been such a good boy for me, today, you get extra cuddles." Peter cooes as he walks into the living room with Remy in his arms, looking over at his other little ones, seeing that Rogue seemed to be throwing a tantrum, mad about being topless. 

 

"I'm sorry, Remy. It looks like we'll have to cuddle later, Daddy has to deal with baby girl's temper tantrum." Peter says, sitting Remy inside the playpen and lifting Rogue into his arms, carrying her over to the couch. 

 

"I was going to give you another chance to earn a shirt, but now, I'm not going to. You don't throw a tantrum and get your way, little girl, and you know what has to happen now, don't you?" Peter asks as he tugs Rogue's diaper down. 

 

Rogue gasped and struggled, trying to get free, knowing it was pointless, as she was a tiny thing compared to how big Peter was and her strength was no match for his. 

 

Peter just frowned as he brought his hand down against Rogue's little bottom, ignoring her cries and begging as he continued to spank her, her bottom turning a nice shade of red. 

 

"Now you know why I don't misbehave..." John says before picking his pacifier up off the floor, putting it back into his mouth, sucking on it rythmically as he went back to building his block tower. 

 

"No, you just want to be the favorite! You want all of Daddy's cuddles and attention all for yourself! You little shit!" Remy growled, pushing John onto the floor and frowning. 

 

"No, I dont! I just act good, so I won't get punished! You're...you're being a meanie! I--I want Daddy!" John whimpered, sitting up on his knees and poking out his bottom lip as he started to cry. 

 

Now finished with Rogue's spanking, Peter sighs as he sits Rogue on the couch and walks over to the playpen, where John was crying for him, reaching up, wanting to be cuddled, and Remy was sulking in the corner. 

 

"Come here, John. What's the matter, little one?" Peter asks as he lifts John into his arms and holds him close, shushing him and rubbing his back gently, not liking it whenever his little ones cried. 

 

John holds onto Peter as he continues to cry, his face red and breath hitching. He hadn't gotten to cuddle with Daddy, yet and was feeling a bit left out, so the only thing he knew to do, was to cry. 

 

"I don't know what is going with you three today, but I think you just need a nap, you guys are so grumpy!" Peter says, as he presses a kiss to John's soft hair and gently rocks him until he stops crying. 

 

"No nap!" Remy said, crossing his arms with a huff, not wanting to take a nap. He wasn't even sleepy enough to take one.

 

"Yes, nap. Come on, you three, it's naptime for you." Peter says as he takes John, Remy and Rogue to the nursery, frowning when Remy sat down on the floor and picked up his teddy bear, holding it close to him, still wanting to play. 

 

Sitting John and Rogue down in the crib, Peter sighed as he walked over to Remy and placed his hands beneath his armpits, lifting him up and carrying him over to the crib, frowning as he sits him down with a firm smack to his thigh. 

 

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Jean and Scott had gotten worried about Rogue, as she promised she would only stay the night and be back the next morning, but now it was noon and she wasn't back. 

 

Using her telepathic abilities, Jean was able to find Rogue, telling Scott the address of where she was, as they planned to go see if she was okay and rescue her, if need be. 

 

"She's still at Remy's house, but she's not really wanting to communicate with me." Jean says as she had gotten dressed in her suit and was ready to go find Rogue. 

 

As Peter was trying to get his little ones to go to sleep, footsteps were heard outside in the hallway, and Peter knows he had locked the front door, so there should be no strangers in his house. 

 

"Rogue, are you there?!" Jean called out, gasping when Peter suddenly appeared in front of her and Scott, towering over them with a frown. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Peter asks, frowning when they didn't answer and managed to push past him, stopping in the doorway of the nursery, staring in disbelief at seeing Remy, John and Rogue diapered and dressed like babies. 

 

"No! No, guys, get out of here, before this happens to you, too! He won't stop until you're like us!" Rogue says, immediately covering herself and blushing at her own teammates seeing her in a diaper. 

 

"You two are very naughty, sneaking into our house like that, and refusing to tell me why you're here. Don't worry, I know just what to do with you two." Peter says, closing the nursery door behind him with a grin. 

 

Deciding to start with Jean, as she seemed to be the one who would fuss the most, Peter gently grabbed her and easily lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to the changing table, laying her down and quickly stripping her of her outfit. 

 

"No! No, please! I don't want to be a baby! This isn't fair!" Jean whined, squirming and struggling, gasping whenever Peter slipped her wrists and ankles into padded restraints and tightened them, so she couldn't get loose. 

 

Peter just shushes her and slides the teat of a pacifier into her mouth, frowning when she spat it out and struggled, tugging at the restraints, trying her hardest to get free, but it was a pointless struggle. 

 

"Such a fussy girl! I think someone needs a spanking!" Peter says as he uncuffs Jean's ankles and lifts her legs, grabbing a nearby hairbrush and delivering several hard smacks to her bottom and thighs, smirking as it quickly became a nice shade of red. 

 

Now sobbing, Jean looked up at Peter with rage in her eyes, but he just ignored her and lifted her legs, sliding a diaper beneath her bottom and adding a fair amount of powder before pulling the front over her privates and taping it on snugly. 

 

Unhooking the restraints from Jean's wrists, Peter smiled as he sat her up and gave her the pacifier again, grinning when she started to suckle on it, picking up the hairbrush and working to get her hair into pigtails with cute little pink bows. 

 

Once that was done, Peter picked out a pink shirt with ruffles and slipped it over her head, pulling it down and admiring how cute she now looked, before glancing over at Scott, who was whimpering in the corner, knowing this would happen to him next.

 

"Why don't you rock on the horsie, baby girl? It'll be fun!" Peter says as he carries Jean over to the rocking horse and sits her down, giving her padded bottom a little pat before turning to Scott and smiling. 

 

"Aww...there's no need to be scared, little one. Daddy will take good care of you. But first, Daddy has to get you out of those icky adult clothes." Peter cooes as he lifts Scott into his arms, carrying him over to the changing table and laying him down, shushing him when he starts to cry, giving him a pacifier. 

 

Quickly stripping Scott of his uniform and undies, Peter smiled down at him, grabbing a diaper from the shelf and unfolding it, sliding it beneath Scott's bottom and adding powder before finishing up, gently shushing Scott's whimpers and cries. 

 

Helping Scott sit up, Peter smiled, as he slipped a striped green onesie over his head, tugging it down and snapping it closed over his diaper, followed by a pair of socks to keep his little feet warm. 

 

Sitting Scott on the floor, Peter smiled and ruffled his hair before walking over to the crib and getting Rogue, Remy and John out, sitting them on the floor to play with the new babies. 

 

Grinning at a thought that has popped into his mind, Peter wanted it to become a reality, so he walked over to the drawer that had adult toys in it, picking out a few different ones for his little ones. 

 

"Alright, little ones...we're going to play with some big kid toys, okay?" Peter says as he kneels down in front of his little ones, laying out the various adult toys in front of them. 

 

Deciding to start with Rogue, Peter smiles as he picks the wand vibrator and turned it on, moving it around and grinning down at her. 

 

Rogue moaned with pleasure, squirming happily, looking up at Peter, who seemed be enjoying this just as much as she was. 

 

"D--Daddy! Ohh...Daddy!" Rogue moaned, her face turning red as she finally gets to orgasm, panting heavily once Peter was finished, forgetting why she was fussy and was very happy at the moment.

 

"That's a good girl! Good girl, Rogue! Now I won't have to worry about what to do when you're fussy, anymore." Peter says as he presses a gentle kiss to Rogue's cheek and looks over at Remy, already knowing what he would like.

 

Now sitting in front of Remy, Peter smiled and unsnapped his onesie, untaping his diaper and pulling it open, grabbing a dildo, coating the shaft with lube before gently spreading Remy's legs and sliding the dildo in and out of his hole, grinning when he heard Remy moan with pleasure. 

 

This continued until Remy was ready to ejaculate, with Peter gently pumping his cock, it didn't take long before Remy had shot his load all over his chest, which Peter cleaned up before getting him in a new diaper and rubbing his tummy. 

 

Doing the same with John, Peter smiled down at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek as he gently pumped his cock, chuckling whenever John bit his bottom lip and came all over himself, which was cleaned up and a new diaper was put on him. 

 

"Now...let's see...what do you want to play with, Jean? I bet you'd like to play with Daddy's cock, wouldn't you? I bet you would!" Peter cooed as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, holding his penis and bringing it to Jean's mouth, smiling as she started sucking on it, looking up at him. 

 

Once Jean finished sucking, Peter pulled his cock out of her mouth, commanding her to keep her mouth open, as he pumped his cock and shot his load into her mouth, smiling whenever she managed to swallow it, pulling her into a hug before pressing a kiss to her cheek and pulling up his pants. 

 

"Now, all that's left is you, Scott." Peter says, frowning when he saw that Scott had backed himself into a corner and was curled up, crying, not wanting anything done to him. He was terrified. 

 

"It's alright, baby boy. Daddy isn't going to hurt you. Daddy just wants to make you feel good..." Peter cooed as he sat down in front of Scott and pulled him into his arms, slipping a hand beneath his onesie and diaper, gently stroking his cock and smiling when he saw that Scott seemed to like that, but he didn't take it any further than that. 

 

Once everyone had calmed down and was satisfied, Peter gave them all hugs and kisses, very proud of them for being such good little babies. 

 

Glancing at the clock, Peter smiled, seeing that it was getting close to dinnertime, and he figured that his little ones were hungry, since they didn't get to have lunch from being fussy. 

 

"I bet my little ones are hungry! Let's go get some din-din in those little tummies!" Peter cooes, helping his little ones stand up, smiling as he leads them into the living room, letting them play freely outside the playpen, knowing that they should be no trouble. 

 

Getting out the needed ingredients for spaghetti, Peter smiled and began to cook, turning to check on his little ones every few minutes, frowning when he saw Scott sitting in the corner, curled up, sniffling and crying, both Jean and John trying to comfort him. 

 

"I wanna go home...I don't want to be a baby!" Scott cried, burying his face in his hands, not even caring that Jean had wrapped her arms around him and had pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

It didn't take long for Peter to finish cooking, setting the table with a plate of spaghetti in front of each chair, along with a bib for each baby, and a bottle of chocolate milk. 

 

The only one who wasn't sitting at the table, would be Rogue, who was the youngest and therefore the littlest baby, so she would be fed in a highchair, but it shouldn't matter, as long as she got her dinner. 

 

Once everything was ready, Peter told his little ones that it was time for dinner, smiling when they all came over to him, sitting down at the table, except for Rogue, who seemed to already know that she'd be in the highchair. 

 

Lifting Rogue into his arms, Peter smiled as he sat her in her highchair and tied a bib around her neck, placing a plate of spaghetti in front of her, along with a fork, in case she wanted to try feeding herself, but she didn't care about the fork. 

 

Reaching forward, Rogue smiled as she managed to pick up a handful of spaghetti and brought it to her mouth, starting to eat, frowning when most of it just ended up in her lap, but it didn't seem to bother her. 

 

Following Rogue, Remy smirked and started to feed himself like that too, making a mess of himself and his clothes, and the bib wasn't even helping. 

 

John had decided to do the same, eating most of his spaghetti before playing with the rest, giggling happily, liking the way it felt between his fingers, blushing whenever Peter stood over them, watching them eat, just like the little babies they were. 

 

Picking up the plastic child fork in front of her, Jean smiled as she twirled spaghetti onto it and brought it to her mouth, feeding herself the right way, not ready to let go and be a baby, just yet. 

 

Scott just sat there, staring at his food, wishing he had someone to feed him, but he was too shy to ask Peter to do that, even though he knew that Peter probably wouldn't mind. 

 

Walking over to Scott, Peter placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him with a sympathetic smile. "Would you like Daddy to feed you, Scott?" He asked, sitting down in a chair in front of Scott. 

 

Scott nodded and blushed, looking up at Peter with a shy smile, nodding in response to his question, his blush growing deeper as he watched Peter twirl spaghetti onto the fork and bring it to his mouth, eating what was offered to him without fuss, enjoying the meal. 

 

"What a good boy you are, Scott! Eating up all your food for Daddy!" Peter cooed as he finished feeding Scott, and ruffled his hair gently, handing him his bottle and smiling as he takes everyone's plates, sighing as he now had three messy babies on his hands. 

 

"It looks like three of my little ones will need a bath, before bedtime." Peter cooes as he lifts Rogue out of her highchair, holding her in his arms before gently placing her on the floor, taking her hand in his, as well as John and Remy's, he heads to the bathroom, Scott and Jean following. 

 

Stripping Remy, Rogue and John of their diapers and clothes, Peter smiles as he runs a bath for them, making sure to add lots of toys for them to play with, and to help distract them, so they could be bathed. 

 

Sitting in the doorway, Jean smiles and leans her head against Scott's shoulder, letting out a small yawn and rubbing at her eyes, thinking that the crib seemed pretty comfy right about now and wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. 

 

Blushing, Scott smiled down at her before letting out a yawn himself, struggling to stay awake long enough to get a hug from Daddy as well as cuddles, as he was clingy as a baby. 

 

Sitting his babies in the bathtub, Peter smiled as he started to clean the mess from them, making sure to wash them all over, even if it meant touching every part of their body, but he knows they should be used to that, by now. 

 

It was a quick and quiet bathtime, with no fussing from his little ones, as they were all so sleepy and didn't have the energy to fight him, which was a good thing. 

 

Once his little ones had been bathed and dried off, they were taken to the nursery, where Peter picked out a pair of footed pajamas for each of them, deciding to start with Rogue first. 

 

"Let's get you ready for bed, little one." Peter cooed as he lifted Rogue into his arms and gently laid her down on the changing table, rubbing her little tummy soothingly before giving her a pacifier. 

 

Grabbing a diaper from the shelf, Peter smiled down at Rogue as he unfolded the diaper and lifted her legs, sliding it beneath her bottom, chuckling when she let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes, mumbling something about wanting to go to bed. 

 

Once she'd been diapered, Peter grabbed a pair of pajamas in her size and started to dress her, shushing her when she fussed and liked out at him, getting grumpy, as she wanted to go to bed already. 

 

Once Rogue had been dressed, Peter continued the process with the others, putting them in the crib when he was finished, smiling whenever Scott reached up at him, wanting a hug before he went to sleep. 

 

"Of course I'll give you a hug, little one." Peter cooed as he lowered the crib bar and pulled Scott into his arms, wrapping his strong arms around him and hugging him tightly, gently rubbing his back in small circles, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pulling away. 

 

Raising the crib bar and locking it, Peter smiled as he watched his little ones curl up with each other and fall asleep, sucking their pacifiers gently and letting go of all their worries, which was what they needed to do, in the first place. 

 

Sitting down in the rocking chair beside the crib, Peter sighed, exhausted, as today had been a crazy day and he only had so much energy to keep up with his little ones. 

 

Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day....not that this one could be beat...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since everyone had been made into babies, and it seemed that they had adjusted to it just fine, and Peter has gone two whole weeks without having to give any spankings to his little ones, which was a great thing. 

 

Walking into the nursery, Peter smiled at his little ones, who were currently playing with their toys and seemed to be getting along great, especially Remy, who had since then lost his attitude, but sometimes it tended to come back. 

 

"Hi, Daddy!" John said, standing up and making his way over to Peter, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

 

"Hello, little one." Peter says, returning the hug, smiling softly. Observing how well his little ones seemed to be working together to build a tower out of blocks, that was as tall as they were. 

 

Peter knew that his little ones were probably very interested in their project, but something needed to be done - grocery shopping, which, with five little ones would prove to be very interesting. 

 

"Little ones, we are going grocery shopping today, so I need to get you dressed. And you will need to be on your best behavior, or else you will be punished." Peter says, looking down at his little ones. 

 

"Okay, Daddy." They replied unanimously, standing up and waiting patiently, as they knew the routine of getting dressed, the youngest went first, which was Rogue, and she was the most picky. 

 

Seeing that Rogue was only wearing a t-shirt and a diaper for the moment, Peter smiled, lifting Rogue onto the changing table and sitting her down, gently tugging off her t-shirt, tossing it aside before finding a striped purple shirt and a denim dress. 

 

Smiling, Peter gently slips the shirt over Rogue's head, pulling it down and slipping the dress over her and fastening the straps, admiring how cute she looked. 

 

"You look so cute, baby girl. Do you like your outfit, little one?" Peter asked, picking up a hairbrush and a hair bow.

 

Rogue nodded in response to Peter's question, knowing that if she told Daddy no, that he would probably make her wear something very embarassing, or spank her, and she didn't want that again.

 

Gently brushing out Rogue's hair, Peter smiled and pulled the top back into a ponytail, tying a hair bow around it, admiring how adorable Rogue looked with that hairstyle. 

 

Once Rogue was dressed, Peter sat her on the floor and took Scott's hand, deciding to let him stand up, as he was taller than the others and it was easier to dress him that way. 

 

Stripping Scott of his onesie, Peter smiled as he picked out a shirt for him - a blue one with a little teddy bear pattern on it, along with a pair of khaki overalls, with snaps in the crotch for easy diaper changing. 

 

Dressing Scott, Peter smiled and chuckled lightly whenever Scott wrapped his arms around him, for a hug, which he gladly returned. Scott didn't seem like he wanted to talk much today, but that was okay, as he got like that sometimes. 

 

The next one was Jean, who didn't have a problem with wearing pink or girly dresses, so Peter went with a dress, but it wasn't all that dressy, as it was just a plain pink pinafore dress, along with a t-shirt with little hearts all over it. 

 

Remy and John were also dressed in overalls, but John's were red and Remy's were denim, with a striped blue shirt for Remy and a plain yellow one for John, which he seemed to like, as red and yellow were his favorite colors, along with orange. 

 

Once all of his little ones had been dressed and changed, Peter decided that it was time to go, grabbing the diaper bag and heading out the door, holding Remy's hand, and making sure all the others were following. 

 

Of course, they got odd stares from a lot of people, but they decided not to worry about it, because they knew if anyone tried to start something, they'd be going up against Peter and it wouldn't end well. 

 

"Daddy, after we get done shopping, can we go out for pizza?" Remy asks, looking up at Peter with an innocent smile before turning his cap sideways. 

 

"Only if you are good, Remy. It is a 'yes' for now, but if one of you acts up, it will be 'no', and someone will have a sore butt." Peter says as they walk into the store, grabbing a shopping cart and heading to the produce asile. 

 

"Ew! I don't like vegetables! They're yucky!" John says, sticking his tongue out in disgust. He really did hate vegetables and didn't know why Daddy was buying them, because he wouldn't be eating them. 

 

"John, you will eat whatever Daddy cooks for you, or you won't eat at all. Besides, they're good for you. They'll help you grow up big and strong like Daddy! You need the extra nutrients, as you're....a scrawny thing." Peter says with concern. 

 

John didn't say anything, he just sighed and went along with Peter and the others, knowing that he did need extra nutrients, and that he didn't always take the best care of himself. 

 

Meanwhile, Jean and Scott hadn't said one word since they got there, as they didn't know how to really act in this situation, and they were afraid that they would be seen by other team members or schoolmates. 

 

Gently intertwining his fingers with Jean's, Scott smiled down at her and blushed, but kept holding her hand for most of the shopping trip, which had seemed to take forever, but Peter had to buy a lot more, now that he had five babies to feed. 

 

"You're all being so good for me, so far. You must really want that pizza, huh?" Peter asks, smiling when he sees Scott and Jean holding hands, as well as Rogue and Remy, but John seemed to be upset that he was left out. 

 

"It's alright, John. Daddy will hold your hand, buddy." Peter cooes as he takes John's hand in his smiling down at him, frowning whenever he hears a very familiar voice, but he hopes it's not who he thinks it is.

 

"Well, well...if it isn't Piotr Rasputin. Is this what you do now? Take care of five overgrown children? It looks like it to me!" Erik said, amused by the sight before him. This is what his former teammates were doing now?

 

John whimpered and hid behind Peter, afraid that Erik would take him away, and hurt him again, just like he had before. With Peter, John had found a safe haven, a place he could run to whenever he was scared or upset. 

 

"For some reason, I could already see you accepting this, John. But how you got Remy to give in, is beyond me! And you managed to capture some of the X-Men, too?" Erik said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

Peter just frowned and refused to speak to Erik, not believing that he really wanted to start something in public, and in front of his little ones, who were clearly terrified, and Scott was already crying, as he didn't like it when people fought, especially when he was deep in his headspace. 

 

"Erik, I thought you did this with your children, too? If so, where are they? I heard the rumors!" Peter said, smirking whenever he saw Pietro and Wanda walk up to Erik with lots of candy in their hands, dropping it on the floor, once they saw Peter and his little ones. 

 

"Well, yes....that's true. I wanted to make up for being a horrible father, so I decided to re-raise them, and be the father I never was to them." Erik says, frowning when sees how much candy his little ones had picked up. 

 

"If you ever...want a break, I will gladly take them off your hands for a little while. But it seems that you've grown very attached to them, Erik. You know where I live..." Peter says with a smile, before taking his little ones to pick out something sweet to have at home for a reward for good behavior. 

 

"Daddy, I want these!" Rogue says as she holds up a pack of Oreos and smiles, knowing that Peter would probably but those, as all the little ones seemed to devour them whenever they got the chance. 

 

"Alright, baby. We can get them, but this time, we'll have to eat them sparingly, so they last longer. You guys ate them all in one day last time." Peter says, not wanting to remember that day. There were sugar rushes and tummyaches aplenty. 

 

Once they had everything on their list, Peter and his little ones headed to the checkout, where Remy took the oppourtunity to stuff a pack of playing cards into his pocket, thinking no one would notice. 

 

But just as he did, Jean and Scott decided to be tattletales and tell on him, getting him in trouble. 

 

"Daddy! Remy's stealing!" They said in unison, attracting the attention of a few others around them. 

 

"Remy! Are you stealing again? Empty your pockets now, and I won't punish you." Peter says, frowning when he watches Remy pull the pack of cards out of his pocket, a light blush tinting his cheeks. 

 

"Oh, Remy....you and those cards...." Peter says with a sigh, knowing he couldn't let Remy have his cards back, as they were too dangerous and he could hurt someone or himself with them. 

 

"I want ma cards back, Daddy. It's not fair! You know how much I like them!" Remy says, frowning as tears form in the corners of his eyes, as he did miss his cards. They were special to him and helped him out many times in his life. 

 

Peter sighs, as he pays for all of the items, laying the pack of cards down, deciding to let Remy have them for now, as he had been very good lately, and he would keep a close eye on him, while he...did whatever he did with them. 

 

"Daddy? Does this mean we're still getting pizza?" John asked, looking up at Peter innocently, knowing that he'd been a good boy today and that he was hungry, he could use something to eat, to help build up some kind of muscle. 

 

Peter smiles. "Yes, little one. We're still getting pizza. I know you have to be hungry, since it's past lunchtime." Peter says as he pays for all the items and calls Jean to come to him. 

 

"Can you use some of your telekenesis or telepathy to put all the groceries away at home for Daddy, please?" Peter asks, knowing it was wrong to ask this of her, but she knew they were going to eat out and couldn't take the groceries with them. 

 

"Yes I can, Daddy." Jean says as she uses both of her abilites to do as Daddy wants, understanding why he asked her to do this, not making any comments or asking questions about it, being a good girl. 

 

By this time, it was mid-afternoon, and several hours past lunchtime, but Peter was glad his little ones didn't get fussy or complain about being hungry while they were shopping. 

 

"Alright, little ones, let's go get that pizza, now." Peter says, taking John's hand this time, holding it tightly, smiling down at John, determined to find him a boyfriend or girlfriend, soon. 

 

"Ooh! Daddy, let's go here! It's got an arcade! And a ball pit!" Remy says, pointing to a sign for what looked like a new restaurant, and it said they had just opened. 

 

"Alright, Remy. I think that's a great idea, since you're so full of energy, today." Peter said, smiling as he takes his little ones inside, having to grab Remy's arm to keep him from running off. 

 

There was no one else there but them at the moment, and none of the employees seemed to look at them funny or make rude comments to each other about them, either. 

 

"Nice contacts, dude." One of the employees commented after seeing Remy's eyes, thinking he was wearing contacts, not realizing that his eyes really looked like that, but Remy couldn't tell him otherwise, for fear of being hurt because he was a Mutant. 

 

"Uh, thanks?" Remy mumbled, turning to see that Peter and the rest were already sitting at a table, and were waiting on him. 

 

Frowning, Remy made his way over to the table, sitting down beside Rogue and John, feeling a bit uneasy, since he's already being noticed for his eyes, and it made him feel bad. 

 

"What's the matter, Remy?" Peter asks, looking at Remy in concern, as he didn't hear the employee's comments about Remy's eyes, and it wasn't a bad comment, but Remy took it otherwise. 

 

"Nothin'...just...that guy thought I'm wearin' contacts. I can't tell him they're my real eyes, or we might get in big trouble." Remy says, with a frown. 

 

"Oh, I see....I don't think this place is mutant-friendly, so we all have to be careful, okay? Jean, no telepathy or telekenesis, Scott...you're okay...and Remy, no charged card throwing." Peter says, wanting to keep his little ones safe. 

 

Looking up whenever a female employee walked over to their table, Peter smiled and looked at her, trying to be friendly, and not give away the obvious fact that they were mutants, although they looked normal, except for Remy's eyes. 

 

"Hello, what kind of pizza would you like?" She asked, smiling down at all the little ones, giggling whenever John got all shy and buried his face in his hands. 

 

"Any kind is fine....as long as it doesn't have vegetables. I have a few picky eaters, and I don't want them throwing a fit if it has vegetables." Peter says, chuckling whenever John just blushed a deeper shade of red. 

 

"Also, can you fill these up with either juice or milk for them?" Peter says, digging through the diaper bag and pulling out everyone's sippy cup, causing all of his little ones to blush. 

 

"I sure can, and your pizza will be ready shortly. Let me go fill these up...." She says, taking all of the sippy cups to the kitchen and filling each one with grape juice, smiling as she returns the cups to their owners, before going back to the kitchen.

 

Taking a drink of her sippy cup, Rogue frowns and fusses a little when she manages to spill a little onto the front of her shirt, pouting softly from being wet and that wasn't the only thing she had gotten wet...

 

"It's alright, baby girl. Here...let Daddy put your bib on." Peter cooes as he finds a bib in the diaper bag for Rogue, tying it around her neck and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

"Ugh! I'm hungry! I'm tired of waiting, I wanna eat now!" Remy grumbles, crossing his arms with a cute little pout, immediately cheering up when he saw the female employee walking over with their pizza, setting it in front of them. 

 

Grinning, Remy greedily grabs a slice and starts to eat it, stuffing his face, not even caring that it was hot, he was very hungry and hadn't gotten to go out for pizza in a very long time. 

 

"It looks like you have a very hungry boy on your hands!" The employee jokes before walking away. 

 

"Remy! Stop being greedy! That's very rude!" Peter says as he ties a bib around his neck, as well as John, as they seemed to be the messiest eaters, and they would no doubt, make a mess of themselves in front of these strangers. 

 

"Ugh, this is gonna make me fat!" Jean whines, before she starts to eat, making a bit of a mess of herself, getting sauce smeared around her mouth and on her chin, but she didn't really seem to care at the moment. 

 

"It's not gonna make you fat, Jean. I'll still love you either way. Just enjoy yourself." Scott says before he starts to eat, himself, also getting a bit messy in the process, but it didn't really seem to bother him anymore. 

 

John eats in the way Remy does, stuffing himself with pizza, until Peter stops him. "John, eat a bit slower, okay? I don't want you getting a tummyache." Peter says, gently rubbing John's back, glad to see him eating. 

 

The thing was, John ate a lot, but he still stayed scrawny, and thin. It wasn't an unhealthy build, it just bothered Peter, and he knows that John shouldn't have been able to carry those heavy flamethrowers on his back for as long as he did. 

 

Peter shook his head to make those thoughts go away. While his hand was against John's back, Peter decided to check John's diaper, not even surprised when he found it to be very wet, as John and the others had gotten to where they needed frequent diaper checks, and were finally dependant on Daddy for that. 

 

Once it seemed that everyone was finished eating, Peter took them to the bathroom, knowing that John wasn't the only one who needed a diaper change. 

 

"Alright, let's see who needs a change...I'm sure all of you do." Peter says, as he unsnaps Remy's overalls, nodding his head and looking at Remy with a smile, knowing that Remy and John both had a hard time keeping their diapers dry, which was perfectly fine, and they were supposed to use their diapers. 

 

Peeking beneath Rogue's dress, Peter didn't have to check her to know she was wet, the same with Jean, who had finally given into messing her diaper as well, which was a relief, because she hated asking Daddy to take her to the potty. 

 

Peter already knew Scott was wet by the way he was squirming, as he always got that way whenever he had wet himself several times and it was bothering him. 

 

It didn't take that long before everyone had been changed into dry diapers, and were feeling much better, ready to play.

 

Taking his little ones to the arcade, Peter chuckles as he lets them go, watching Jean and Scott make their way over to the skee ball machines, of course, Scott wanted to win something for Jean. 

 

"I'm gonna win that giant unicorn for you, Jean. You just watch!" Scott says as he throws the ball, and grins when he gets 1,000 points, turning to Jean, who just stared in disbelief. 

 

"No...no way! I don't need that stupid thing! We have no room for it at home, Scott!" Jean says, trying not to smile at Scott letting go and having fun. He deserved it, after all. 

 

Meanwhile, Rogue, Remy and John had found the indoor playground, and Rogue had managed to make her way to the top, sticking her tongue out at John and Remy, who soon joined her. 

 

"Dang it! Now we're stuck up here!" Rogue grumbled, looking down and seeing the only way to get to the bottom was to either climb down or go down the slide, which seemed to be the better option. 

 

"No, we're not! Look, we can go down the slide! And I'm way ahead of ya..." John said, giggling happily as he slid down the slide, landing on his padded bottom and grinning up at Remy, waving at him from down below. 

 

"Oh, that's it, I'm comin' ta get you, boy!" Remy said as he slid down on his belly, letting out a grunt as he got up and chased after John, planning to give him a wet willy, as a sort of revenge for leaving him behind. 

 

"Ugh, I guess I'm gonna have to break you two up!" Rogue grumbled, climbing back down and grabbing both Remy and John by their shirt collars, refusing to let go of them until they stopped fighting. 

 

"Are you serious?! You actually won that stupid thing for me? You didn't have to...." Jean says, holding the unicorn the best she could, taking it to show Daddy, knowing he'd probably be 'thrilled' to have another stuffed animal in the house. 

 

"Oh my goodness! Did you two win this? It's huge!" Peter says, moving the unicorn so he could see Jean, who was blushing at having such a big stuffed animal, let alone a unicorn. 

 

"Yeah, Daddy, I won it for Jean." Scott says, proud of his acomplishment. It seemed that playing all that baseball really paid off for him.

 

Walking out of the playground, Rogue gasps and her eyes widen at seeing the giant unicorn in Jean's arms, and jealousy rages through her. 

 

"What?! No way! You need to win me one of those, Remy! Please?" Rogue said, looking up at Remy and pouting adorably, knowing he couldn't resist when she did that. 

 

Remy sighs. "Okay, chérie. I'll try, but I'm not gonna make any promises." Remy says as he, Rogue and John head over to the skee ball machines, along with Jean, Scott and Peter. 

 

"Let's see if throwin' all those cards paid off...." Remy says as he throws the ball, smiling happily when he easily gets 1,000 points, just like Scott. 

 

Gathering up the tickets and grinning, Remy walks over to the prize counter, laying the tickets out in front of him and picking out a giant stuffed unicorn that was purple. 

 

Handing the stuffed animal to Rogue, Remy laughs when she nearly falls over, struggling to hold the stuffed animal in her arms, whining and getting upset from it, she couldn't help being little. 

 

"Here, chérie, I'll hold it for ya!" Remy says, taking the unicorn into his arms and easily holding onto it, as he was much stronger than he looked. 

 

"Daddy, I'm sleepy. Can we go home soon?" John says, much to the displeasure of everyone else, who was also tired, but they weren't going to admit that out loud. 

 

"Yes, come on, little ones, it's time to go home and get ready for bed." Peter said, taking John's hand, smiling down at him, knowing he probably would've enjoyed himself more today if he had someone to spend tme with. 

 

"But, Daddy!" They whined unanimously, except for John, who was already drifting off to sleep, waking up momentarily whenever Peter picked him up and placed him on his hip. 

 

"No 'buts!' Unless you want yours spanked." Peter warned, smiling whenever his little ones just shook their heads and followed him out the door, carrying their oversized stuffed animals with them. 

 

Finally arriving back at home, Peter took his little ones to the nursery to be changed and dressed in their pajamas. Seeing as it was Friday night, he decided that he would let them stay up and watch a movie. 

 

Laying John down on the changing table, Peter carefully got him changed into a dry diaper and pajamas, trying not to wake him up, as he knew John had a long day and his little body could only take so much. 

 

Laying John in the crib for now, Peter smiled as he went about changing the others and dressing them in their pajamas, which, since it was warm inside the house, Rogue had asked nicely to wear her sleep shirt and her fuzzy socks to bed as she often got hot at night, for some reason. 

 

Once everyone had been dressed in their pajamas, Peter took them to the living room and laid out a blanket on the floor, along with their sippy cups full of chocolate milk, turning on a Disney movie for them to watch until they fell asleep. 

 

Sitting down on the couch and cradling John in his arms, Peter frowned and held him close, knowing that he longed for someone to cuddle with, that was his own and he hated to see John so upset over this. But it was about to change. 

 

Sighing happily, Peter smiled and took in the sight before him. Nothing made him more happy than his little ones, and they would never know just how much he loved them. 

 

"I love you, little ones...." Peter says quietly, not wanting to disturb their movie, smiling down at John and kissing his head. 

 

This had offically been the best Friday ever, and the weekend would only get better....


End file.
